


Everything's gonna be ok

by bubu_s



Series: Fluff hurt comfort because I'm lonely [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 18:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30143424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubu_s/pseuds/bubu_s
Summary: Taeyong has been down for a whileJaehyun helps him see the things that his mood blurs
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong
Series: Fluff hurt comfort because I'm lonely [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2217468
Kudos: 15





	Everything's gonna be ok

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this maybe 9 months ago but it still makes me happy, so I wanna share it with ypu all <3

"I brought you some tea," Jaehyun said as he entered Taeyong's room. He set the cup on his nightstand and sat on the edge of his bed. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Not really..." Taeyong had the back of his hand resting on his forehead, a headache was bothering him at the moment, a pain not completely physical precisely.

Jaehyun stroked his face.

"Have your tea at least, you haven't eaten." Taeyong got up until he was sitting on his bed, leaning his back on the back of it. "Do you have a fever?"

"I don't think so. The pain is not _that_ strong either."

"Hey," Jaehyun said looking into his eyes.

"Yes?" He did not answer, he simply smiled at the same time he approached the opposite and left a kiss on his lips, both of them moved slowly, enjoying the contact with the other, they separated once they noticed that they were missing the air.

“Take it easy, okay?” Taeyong nodded, took the mug in his hands and slowly poured the drink.

"They're going to kill me."

"Don't give them the luxury." He caressed his hand gently as he looked at it in detail. "You bite your nails..."

"Sorry."

"It's okay." He took Taeyong's hand and pulled it close to kiss it. "But it's your body, you have to take care of it."

"I know..."

"How you treat yourself is how you treat me, remember that everything that hurts you, will hurt me just the same."

"It should not be like that."

"But _it is_ , so be careful."

"I have no desire. I don't even understand why, why I have to keep doing this. Okay, I like it, it's my dream and everything, but I will achieve my goals at what cost." Jaehyun listened to him attentively. "It really makes me want to go back to the past and remedy everything I've done."

"But you can't, you can't Taeyong. You do not get anything imagining yourself with a fixed life if you will never be able to have it. You must see the way to live the life you have."

"And that fucking makes me mad. That makes me mad. Why can't I fix the mistakes."

"Because each mistake shaped you as a person, each act built the Taeyong of now, you would not be the same if you had the ability to avoid all that."

"Maybe that's why I deserve all of this."

"It's not like that, don't say that. Nobody deserves to receive all this hatred, nobody. We all make mistakes, nobody is free from that, it is the nature of the human being. People need to make mistakes in order to learn and grow, it is the only way there is."

"As much as we all make mistakes, I must not do it... every single mistake will be in the sights of all those people."

"The ones who end up wasting their time are going to be them, looking for the error, you must be free to explore your whole person, to do what you like and achieve those goals that you propose. To achieve this you must be wrong. You were wrong before, you are wrong now and you will be wrong later. You will not get rid of that. But now you must build and strengthen yourself, to understand that everyone highlights others, to belittle their own mistakes and feel better about themselves. You will not get rid of those poor souls who need the suffering of others, to achieve their own disastrous happiness. Those mediocre people will not disappear, and you, as the good man that you are, must learn to ignore it, okay?"

"Thank you..."

"No need, handsome."

"You shouldn't waste your time on me, you know."

"There must be someone to open your eyes, and show you everything that is colorful, that you can't see, because of the black and white filter that you imposed on yourself."

"Jaehyun ..." he took his hand and smiled at him.  
  
"Eat something, I'll accompany you. Get up, come on,” they both got up and walked hand in hand to the kitchen.  
  
"We're gonna have dinner," Taeil said. "Are you going to eat with us?"  
  
"Yes." They both answered.  
  
"Taeyong." The newly appointed man looked up. "Come here, just a second." Jaehyun released his boyfriend's hand so that he could go calmly. Taeil, once Taeyong was close enough to him, he hugged him tightly.  
  
Jaehyun withdrew to give them their privacy, he understood that even if he was his boyfriend, he would still feel the need to set an example, like the hyung that he was. He knew that leaving him alone with the older one, he could loosen up better.  
  
Thing that happened; as soon as Jaehyun entered his room, Taeyong began to cry silently on the older man's shoulder.  
  
"It's okay Taeyong, get rid of everything, calm down." He said at the same time that he stroked his back. "We are all here for you, don't forget that, we all love you." He spoke on behalf of the group, of the 23 beautiful guys, including Taeyong, that even though some knew each other more and others less, they would be unconditionally to support each other.  
  
"I'm fine..." He said, separating the hug. He sighed and wiped his face with a handkerchief that he pulled from the counter.  
  
"Sure?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Okay." Taeil patted his shoulder and gave him a smile. "Easy." Taeyong nodded.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Is nothing. And go find Jaehyun, the food is ready," Taeyong went to the room, in which Jaehyun was; As soon as he entered, the minor went towards him.  
  
"Can I kiss you?" Jaehyun whispered before kissing his lips, not even allowing him to process the question. "You are very handsome."  
  
"You always tell me."  
  
"I'll remind you in case you forget."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!!! If you see any mistakes, please tell me ><


End file.
